


Keep Me Close

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Small bit of dirty-talk, Use of vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly…it’s just PWP…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

“You flying solo tonight, Cooper?”

Cooper breaks his gaze away from the dance floor below him and turns to greet the man who had just taken a seat at his table.

“Hey Puck. And no, Sebastian is here. He’s dancing,” Cooper explains. He signals his waitress to bring Puck and himself a round of drinks.

“I can’t believe you don’t keep that boy on a leash,” Puck comments. “Thanks, babe,” he says with a wink to the waitress as she sets down their drinks.  She gives him an obviously forced polite smile. 

“You should be thanking me since I’m paying for it,” Cooper drawls before taking a sip of his fresh beer.  Cooper nods his thanks to the waitress but is rewarded with a hair flip and an extra sway of her hips as she walks away.

“That’s what your _boyfriend_ is for,” Puck calls loudly to the retreating waitress. Then he turns back to Cooper, “If he was actually here, that is.”

“Are you trying to give me relationship advice?” Cooper asks in amusement. He turns his gaze back to the dance floor. He can only faintly hear the music through the thick, tinted glass, but he thinks it’s one of Sebastian’s favorite songs.

“All I know is, if I had a girl I wouldn’t be holed up here in the VIP lounge watching her dance with a hundred other guys.”

“Sebastian likes to dance,” Cooper comments lightly. He finally finds Sebastian in the throng of people.

“Yeah. Dance,” Puck snorts. “Like the way he is with the two guys he’s in the middle of right now.”

Apparently Puck has picked Sebastian out of the crowd as well and has seen what Cooper had. Sebastian is currently tightly sandwiched between two men, rocking back and forth to the beat. A third is even trying to join in. Their hands are on his hips and running up and down his chest – but Cooper notes smugly that Sebastian isn’t touching any of them.

“I’m not worried,” Cooper states calmly. He takes another drink from his beer but keeps his eyes on Sebastian.

“I don’t know how you take it,” Puck says, shaking his head.

Cooper watches Sebastian move. He knows exactly what the guys who are dancing with Sebastian feel. The way Sebastian teases them, taunts them, rubs up against them, rolls his hips and arches his neck and seduces them. They think if they are good enough, they can have him.

“Because I know what they – and you – don’t,” Cooper finally explains. “That Sebastian is on a leash…of a sort.”

He can see Puck’s confusion out of the corner of his eye. Without looking away from Sebastian on the dance floor, he pulls a remote out of his pocket and shows it to Puck.

“Son of a bitch,” Puck breathes.

Cooper smirks as he drastically increases the setting of the vibrator he had put in Sebastian’s ass before they had come to the club. He sees Sebastian lose his rhythm, his hips bucking off-beat. He doesn’t know for sure if Sebastian cried out, but he bets he did. Sebastian was normally quite vocal, and Cooper had kicked up the setting from low to high with no adjustment in between.

The guys who were previously all over Sebastian back off, thrown out of sync with Sebastian’s movements. Sebastian remains in the middle of them for a moment – Cooper can see his labored breathing even from the second story – before he shoves through them and starts pushing his way through the crowd.

“Holy fuck. Now _I’m_ turned on,” Puck awes, watching Sebastian make his way off the dance floor.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Cooper says politely, smirking as he puts the remote back in his pocket. He places money on the table to cover his drinks for the evening plus a tip before leaving a gaping Puck behind him.

He waits at the top of the stairs and eventually he spots a flushed Sebastian pushing his way through to the VIP entrance. The bouncer waves him through on sight and Sebastian awkwardly attempts to race up the staircase.

“Sebastian,” Cooper greets with a smirk.

Sebastian throws himself at Cooper and proceeds to try to wrap his entire body around him. Cooper puts his hands on Sebastian’s hips to steady him and also to prevent Sebastian from attempting to grind obscenely against him in public. “Cooper,” Sebastian moans along with a litany of curses as he mouths sloppily at Cooper’s neck.

Cooper pulls himself away despite Sebastian’s protests. He strides down a hallway, keeping Sebastian at his side with a firm hand around the waist. He shares a smirk with another bouncer who politely informs him that room four is available. Cooper speeds up his pace - the only outward sign that he is affected by Sebastian running his hands all over his body.

Finally Cooper reaches room number four and enters. He shoves Sebastian onto the couch before quickly closing and locking the door. He turns back to find Sebastian already with his shirt off and pants unbuttoned.

He takes a moment to compose himself before speaking. “In a rush, Sebastian?” Cooper drawls as he slowly moves across the room to sit in the armchair - on the opposite side of the room from Sebastian and the couch.

Since they were only two, the bouncer had directed them to one of the smaller rooms. The only furniture is the couch and the armchair with a rug in between them. There is artwork on the walls but Cooper doesn’t spare it a glance as he observes Sebastian instead.  The soft blue lighting illuminates Sebastian’s skin as he stares at Cooper with dark eyes. Cooper sits back, the picture of relaxation as Sebastian’s chest heaves and his hands tug at his already disheveled hair.

He loves the control this gives him. Other men on the dance floor try to entice Sebastian, get his attention – but it is Cooper who drives Sebastian to complete desperation. And then Cooper remains in control as Sebastian begs and pleads for his touch.

Cooper watches avidly as Sebastian walks over to him on shaky legs. As Sebastian straddles his lap – fortunately it was quite a large armchair – Cooper knows what to expect.

“Please Cooper,” Sebastian begs as he grinds his large erection down into Cooper. “Fuck me,” he whispers into Cooper’s neck. “Fuck me hard and _good_ , Cooper. I want it – want _you_.”

He grabs Sebastian’s head and brings it up to kiss him harshly. Sebastian whines and scrabbles at Cooper’s shoulders as he fucks Sebastian’s mouth with his tongue. Cooper uses his other hand to deeply massage Sebastian’s ass, knowing he is shifting the vibrator. 

Sebastian breaks away from the kiss. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me,” he pants. “Need your cock, Cooper. I need it. So big, so thick, pounding into me. _Cooper_ ,” Sebastian pleads desperately. “Don’t want to come from a _toy_ ,” he whines.

Cooper smirks and lifts his hips up into Sebastian. Sebastian groans at the friction, throwing his head back. Cooper, though, fishes the remote to the vibrator out of his pocket.

“You’re not enjoying yourself?” Cooper teases, voice rough. He can’t deny that Sebastian’s words and especially the way he looks are unraveling his self-control.

Sebastian _screams_ in response as Cooper kicks the vibrator up another level. Cooper then mercifully brings the vibration level back to low, letting Sebastian breathe. He gently pushes Sebastian, who has gone back to muttering ‘Cooper’ and ‘fuck me,’ to the floor.

Cooper hurriedly unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. He pushes them down to his knees, freeing his erection. Cooper has to prevent Sebastian from climbing back into his lap, knowing he wants to grind against it. Hot, but not quite what he is going for. Instead, Cooper slides forward so his hips are close to the edge of the chair. He guides Sebastian’s head to his flushed cock, loving the way Sebastian stares hungrily at it.

“Suck me,” Cooper softly orders as he combs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

Normally, Sebastian teases. He gives little licks around the shaft, only takes the head into his mouth, or even bypasses Cooper’s cock entirely and mouths at his balls. This time, though, with Sebastian keening in desperation and the vibrator still on, he opens his mouth and takes all of Cooper in, sinking to the base.

“Fuck!” Cooper cries out, his hips jerking up a little and causing Sebastian to choke and pull back. A few deep breathes and Sebastian sinks down again, licking and sucking Cooper’s cock.  Cooper can feel Sebastian’s nails digging into his thighs as Sebastian bobs up and down. He can’t stop his hips from pulsing slightly at Sebastian’s tempo.

“Yes,” Cooper hisses as Sebastian goes down to the base and swallows. He fumbles for the remote and increases the vibration intensity in Sebastian’s ass by a single level. Sebastian’s resulting moans feel wonderful around his cock.

Soon, though, Sebastian’s mouth is getting to be too much. Cooper turns the vibrator off and pulls Sebastian away from his cock.  

“Clothes off,” Cooper pants as he finally removes his own shirt. Sebastian immediately complies, removing his shoes and socks before shimmying out of his jeans. Cooper stands up and removes his own, almost clumsy in haste as his erection throbs in need.

“Get on the chair,” Cooper orders as he strides across the room. The complimentary condom and lube dispensers are attached to wall within arm’s reach of the couch, unfortunately, and not the chair. He can fuck Sebastian on the couch of course, but he doesn’t know if Sebastian can walk there. He barely can, and he isn’t the one who has had a vibrator in his ass for hours now.

Sebastian whines from the chair, stroking himself for some relief since Cooper _still_ isn’t fucking him.

“Stop touching yourself,” Cooper orders as he slides on a condom. “On your knees, face the back.” He dispenses a handful of lube into his palm and walks back over to the chair.

Cooper kneels on the armchair behind him, his legs on the outside of Sebastian’s. He dips his fingers into the palm of lube and runs them around Sebastian’s hole. He tunes out Sebastian’s begging as he makes sure Sebastian is slick before inserting three fingers and gently starts wiggling the vibrator out. He has to use his body to crush Sebastian against the back of the chair to stop his writhing, but eventually Cooper pulls the vibrator free and tosses it to the floor.

“God, Cooper, please,” Sebastian cries out. “Please fuck me, please. I can’t take it anymore, fuck me.”

Cooper moans and buries his face in Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian’s pleas wash over him. He finally lubes up his cock with a few strokes and settles at Sebastian’s entrance.

 

With one harsh thrust he slams into Sebastian, cutting off one of Sebastian’s pleas and leaving him breathless. He quickly works up to a relentless pace, thighs straining as he takes long drags in and out of Sebastian. He knows Sebastian will be able to feel this, feel him, long after they both orgasm and the thought prompts an extra powerful thrust deep into Sebastian.

Sebastian, for his part, is using his arms to push down for each of Cooper’s upstrokes. His mouth is a constant stream of chants and curses, ‘yes’ and ‘Cooper’ being the most frequent.

A slight adjustment of Cooper’s angle has Sebastian screaming and Cooper mercilessly continues to nail Sebastian’s prostrate every stroke. Their sweat-soaked skin easily slides against each others’ and Cooper licks and nips and bites as much of Sebastian’s as he can.

He continues to drive up into Sebastian but he feels Sebastian’s thighs tremble and knows he’s close. Sebastian’s cock rubs against the back of the armchair every stroke and Cooper is amazed that he hung on even this long.

He stretches his neck up and breathes in hotly in Sebastian’s ear, “Are you going to come, Sebastian? Clench that gorgeous ass of yours tight around my cock? Come on, Sebastian. Come.”

Sebastian cries out his release, come shooting out and painting his stomach and chair. His ass does, as Cooper wanted, squeeze his cock extra tight. He takes one, two, three more strokes before he too is coming, hot and wet inside the condom. His hips still pump shallowly into Sebastian as he rides out his orgasm.

Eventually he comes back to the present. Sebastian is quiet post-orgasm, as usual, and is collapsed against the back of the chair, his upper body hanging over the edge. Cooper slips his cock out of Sebastian but can’t resist putting one finger back inside. The lube is almost gummy instead of slick but Sebastian is so open and loose that it doesn’t matter. He can feel Sebastian’s body doing its best to clench down on him and pull his finger further inside.

It makes him want to stick his cock right back inside, feel Sebastian squeeze so warm and tight around him. But he can’t – it’s too much too soon for both of them as Sebastian whines and wiggles so he pulls out.

Cooper is exhausted. Now he really, really wishes he had gone over to Sebastian and the couch rather than making Sebastian come to him in the chair. He tries to arrange himself and Sebastian – who is limp and utterly unhelpful – in the chair without leaning on anything stained in their fluids but eventually gives up. He pulls them both to the floor and onto the carpet.

He blocks the thoughts on how many people have had sex on this carpet and the likelihood of it being well cleaned each time.

Cooper is exhausted but very, very well sated. Sebastian likes dancing. Cooper likes fucking him into oblivion afterward…though Cooper is sure Sebastian thoroughly enjoys that part very much as well. He smiles as Sebastian continues to lay boneless beside him, and who also must be completely spent since he isn’t even trying to drape over Cooper’s body like normal.

They need to get up soon. Cooper is still wearing the used condom, Sebastian has come drying on his stomach, and neither of them can sleep until they get back home again. Fortunately someone else will get the task of cleaning the room and Cooper makes a mental note to leave a nice tip.

Cooper sits up despite Sebastian’s grunt of protest at movement. His muscles ache but they serve as a delicious reminder of their recent use. He groans as he stands up and moves back over to the service corner. He cleans himself up, thankful that a trash can and moist napkins are provided. He goes back over to Sebastian – who hasn’t yet moved – and begins cleaning him up. It’s taking immense self-control to not dwell how thoroughly debauched Sebastian looks right now. His cock is starting to twitch in interest again and he can already feel Sebastian writhing around him as this time he _slowly_ rolls his hips in _,_ driving Sebastian insane at the slow pace and the deep strokes and as he just drags his cock over his sweet spot and – shit.

Sebastian is smirking and with his hooded eyes he’s practically seducing Cooper, encouraging him to slip back inside his warm and willing body. Then Cooper sees it and smirks causing Sebastian to hum in question.

“The vibrator is going to have to go back inside you. I’m not carrying it out.”


End file.
